What if Bleach Questions and Answers
by haniko
Summary: Just something Random... no like randomness leave my holdem... NOW PESEANT! oh... um sorry daydreaming... ON WITH THE STORY!


I decided to do this for our favorite anime Bleach! If you no likey no readey! Flames will be used to cook my steak.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

1. Uryu Ishida  
2. Byakuya Kuchiki

3. Rukia Kuchiki

4. Hichigo Shirosaki

5. Toshiro Hitsugaya

6. Kenpachi Zaraki

7. Renji Abari

8. Momo Hianmora

9. Ichigo Kurosaki

10. Rangiku Matsmoto

11. Shuuhei Hisaga

12. Orihime Inoue

**What if 1 was caught peeping on 9 in th****e bathroom?**

**Ichig****o**** would stare wide-eyed at ****Uryu****'s retreating back, blushing while ****Uryu**** ran for his life after being caught.**

**If 2 beat up 12, what would 5's reaction be?**

Toshiro would yell at Byakuya and take Orihime to be healed... but I wonder why Byakuya started beating up Orihime in the first place?

**How would 6 react if 7 ate 9?**

Kenpachi would laugh because Ichigo was eaten and then he would kill Renji because Renji killed Ichigo and didn't allow Kenpachi to fight Ichigo before Renji ate him... and even though this isn't in the question Yachuri would be cheering and laughing at Renji's dismay and crying because she wouldn't get to see Ichigo fight Kenpachi again... wherever Kenpachi is Yachuri is with him so had to have Yachuri in here.

**What would happen if 3 was trapped in a room full of porn?**

Rukia trapped in a room full of porn? Rukia would sit in a corner she cleared out and mutter until she was saved by someone. Poor Rukia.

**How would 11 react if 12 was in their bathtub?**

Shuuhei would blush and stutter at seeing Orihime in his bathtub.

**What would 4 think if 12 made him/her pancakes?**

Hichigo would be surprised and probably eat the 'pancakes' and then hit on Orihime

**What would 7 do if 6 hit on their dad?**

**Renji would sit in a corner and cry at Kenpachi hitting on his dad.**

**What would 4 do if 2 punched 3 in the face?**

**Hichigo would laugh and watch as Byakuya punched Rukia in the face... what did she do again?**

**What would happen if 1 was drunk?**

Uryu would ramble around and find his friends and reveal he is a cuddly drunk and then puke and pass out

**What would 5 do if they walked in on 10 and 2 gettin' freaky?**

**Toshiro would back out of the room slowly and shut the door quietly as not to disturb Rangiku and Byakuya out of what they where doing so he didn't die then run to find someone and tell them then hide in a corner of his division.**

**If 8 was trapped in a room with 3...**

**Momo and Rukia would talk and talk until someone let them out.**

**How would 10 hit on 5?**

Rangiku would try to stay sober and do her paperwork then talk to him about stuff he liked until midnight.

**How would 9 react if 8 and 6 were fighting?**

Ichigo would try to save Momo from Kenpachi resulting in Ichigo and Kenpachi fighting again while Momo watched.  
**How would 11 and 9 prank 1?**

**Shuuhei and Ichigo would take Uryu's sewing needle and replace it with... a broken stick and hide the needle in Ichigo's school bag.**

**How would 7 react if there were millions of clones of 3?**

Renji would try so hard not to get them mad and then when he did he would run for his life.  
**4 x 7?**

Hichigo x Renji? What are you smoking? And Hichigo would top Renji. Still what are you smoking? Do you think Ichigo would be okay with that? He has a telepathic connection with Hichigo and would be able to hear _everything_ those two did. Ichigo does not approve!

** 10?**

**Momo x Byakuya x Rangiku? How does that work? Unless it is an affair gone wrong? Hmmmm might need to do a fanfic...**

**And my absolute favorite... 2 x 11**

Byakuya x Shuuhei? Wow weird... Byakuya would top. Also fanfic worthy... Hmmmm interesting... I see myself adding Renji into the mix and it would be weird... Renji in the middle. Sorry off track... Byakuya x Shuuhei would be the news of the soul society... fan girls everywhere would faint from blood loss. XD

XxXxXxXxXxXx

So how was it? The last one I got off track. I might do another one of these with the same characters but different places... maybe... and I will try to write some of the pairings in this... if not oh well... I might be a Byakuya x Shuuhei x Renji fan now... Please review, flames will be used to cook my steak, hugs, kisses, and loves bye!

Haniko 3


End file.
